


Coming to an Understanding

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Date Night, Demisexual Q (James Bond), Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Movie Night, New Relationship, Talking it over, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: James and Q are having a movie night. James doesn't quite fully understand Q's sexuality, but he's willing to do whatever it takes to this relationship work.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Real Legend [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/499129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, A Little Hope





	Coming to an Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is early in James' and Q's relationship in the Real Legend verse. They've only just gotten together. 
> 
> For 007 Fest 2020 ace/aro day

“I don’t get it!” Q’s frustration finally overcame his reticence, and he couldn’t contain his outburst any longer. He stood, unable to sit still, and folded his arms over his chest. “None of that makes any sense!”

They were on a date, watching movies in James’ flat. Q had agreed to watch them, but now? He wasn’t so sure.

On the couch, James sighed and clicked the remote control, pausing the…  _ film…  _ they were watching. He sat back, looking remarkably calm. “How are you doing, Q?”

Q bit his lip as heat rose, flushing his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I… It’s just…” he shifted a bit, not wanting to let the rest out.  _ What would James think of him?  _ “It just doesn’t seem logical. Why would someone go in to a stranger’s flat and immediately want to have sex with them? With someone they don’t know?” He looked at the screen, where the actors stood frozen in time, so James wouldn’t see the discomfort on his face.  _ How could anyone think that was in any way appealing? _

“Q?” James leaned forward. “Look at me, please?”

He turned reluctantly, not really wanting to see the disappointment in James’ eyes. To his surprise, however, the only expression he saw there was compassion, warming James’ normally icy eyes.

“I told you,” James said earnestly, reaching out to take Q’s hand. “It’s an experiment. It’s fine if doesn’t work for you. I just thought we could try.”

“No, you hoped it would work, and I’m… not like that.” Q stood there, looking away from James again, thoroughly miserable. He’d ruined their evening. Their  _ date.  _ “I’m sorry.”

“No, Q, don’t be sorry.” James stood and gathered Q into his arms, tucking him in close. Q ducked to fit under James’ chin in a mute plea, and relaxed minutely when James rubbed his chin soothingly over the top of the wild curls. “It’s not important.” 

Q groaned, burying his face deeper into James’ chest. “Yes, it is important. To you. But to me, watching strangers have sex is boring and weird and — and  _ they don’t even know each other!”  _ He paused, considering. “Well I suppose the actors know each other. I’m not sure if that makes it better. But the characters don’t, and they all just…” he stopped and shrugged, baffled, unable to fully verbalize his thoughts.

“Have sex at the drop of a hat, you mean.” James said, sounding wry.

“Yeah.” Q snuggled deeper into James’ embrace. At least  _ this  _ he understood. He felt James’ shoulders move in a shrug.

“I’ll grant you it’s a bit outside of the realm of possibility, but people do go in for one night stands you know.”

Q couldn’t read that tone. He struggled out of James’ arms and stared at him, alarmed. “You don’t think I’m judging you for—” 

James took his hands and shushed him, soothing. “No, Q, it’s fine. I know you don’t mind what I have to do for work.”

“Yes, well.” Q looked away, uncomfortable. “I don’t particularly understand it. But I know it’s necessary.” His shoulders slumped. He’d ruined their evening because of his lack of interest in sex — because he didn’t look at people and think  _ wow, I’d like to have sex with that person!  _ It just wasn’t how he thought. He didn’t even know if he’d ever want to have sex with James, but… finding someone he dated sexually attractive  _ had  _ happened before. It had just taken a while. He had to have a connection —  _ fall in love  _ — first.

At least James was willing to wait. Yes, he’d suggested watching porn together, but that was more curiosity than trying to push Q into anything.

“Hey, Q. Are you in there?” James asked gently.

“Oh!” His eyes flew to James, startled. “Yes, I’m fine. Are you?”

To his surprise, James laughed. “We’re a pair, aren’t we? Both trying to make sure the other is all right. How about this —” he turned the film off “—we go get some ice cream, pick a movie you can critique, and we can cuddle on the couch until we fall asleep?”

Q searched James’ face, alert for any sign of disappointment at changing their plans. All he saw there was the certainty that James truly didn’t mind. He bit his lip again, wavering. Part of him was skeptical. Q had lost potential partners before because of the not having sex thing. He’d figured that James would get tired of dealing with him... 

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true,” James said quietly. “I love you, and if you never want to have sex, that’s fine. There’s more to a relationship than that.”

Warmth in his chest spread through his body at the realization that James loved  _ him,  _ not the idea of having sex with him. “Yes, that sounds like a good plan. Thank you.”

“Good.” James smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Q’s temple. “We can watch that new Benoit Blanc movie. I hear it’s a killer.”


End file.
